Be my baby
by jj87
Summary: Ricky disappears only to arrive back a year later with a baby-Brax's baby. Dumping her on the Braxtons' she takes off again with no intentions of returning, with no one having a clue what to do with a baby Heath steps in and calls on his best friend Charlie who's also kinda Brax's enemy. life has changed for Brax but will his feelings for Charlie change too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, welcome to a new story, I've had this one floating about for ages now, I think it's about time I posted it...enjoy, and let me know what you think :) **

Charlie yawned as she walked up Heath's driveway, getting to the door she pushed it in and walked inside "knock knock!" she called.

Brax walked out from his room "he's in the shower," he said and continued on to the kitchen.

Charlie rolled her eyes typical Heath "does time keeping not mean anything to you lot?" she asked walking to the kitchen.

Brax took a sip of his coffee and turned to face her "just to Heath…what are you doing here so early anyway?"

"We're both off so were having a beach day," she replied.

Brax nodded and walked by her "have fun then," he said and walked into his room.

"Hurry him up will ya!" Charlie called after him.

Brax shook his head and rolled his eyes he still didn't understand how his brother became best mates with the cop that spent the last two years arresting him for anything she could find-nothing ever stuck though. "Heath!" he called "Charlie's here!" he said and closed his door.

Heath hurried out of the bathroom in a towel "five minutes then we can go Buckton!" he called as he ran to his room.

"You do know I have a first name right?" she chuckled.

"Yeah well Charlie is lame, I like Buckton better!" he called back.

"Just hurry up or you won't get fed!" she called and dropped onto the sofa.

A few minutes later Heath emerged fully dressed "come on then, waves are wasting," he chuckled.

Charlie threw down the magazine she was reading and stood up "our beach or Wilson's?" she asked.

"We have the day we can do both," Heath replied and turned around as Brax came out of his room "last chance to come with us," he said as he picked up his wallet and keys.

"I have a lot to do today," he replied.

"All above board I hope," Charlie smirked, she just love pissing him off.

"Alright, suit yourself," Heath said and opened the door.

Brax narrowed his eyes at Charlie "I've stuff to do at Angelo's, do you wanna come and sit on my lap so you can see what I'm doing on the computer?" he snapped.

Charlie smirked again "nah, I think you might enjoy that."

Brax chuckled and walked to her "you could dance around me naked and I wouldn't bat an eyelid."

"So you've thought about me naked?" she chuckled.

Heath chuckled and grabbed her arm "what have I told you about pissing him off first thing in the morning, it doesn't end well for any of us," he said as he led her outside.

Charlie giggled "please, he totally loves me!" she called loud enough for Brax to hear.

Inside Brax chuckled and picked up his keys, it got to him a little that he could never rattle her but it was fun pissing her off "phone," he said and walked to his room.

"Uh-oh," Heath said as a red jeep came towards the house "that's Ricky's we better get outta here," he said and climbed in.

Charlie looked at the car stop a bit away, last year Ricky had taken off without a word leaving Brax gutted "shouldn't we stick around?" she asked.

"No," Heath said pulling her into the car "I value my life-drive," he added.

….

Brax had located his phone and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him he walked down the drive to his car. Looking to see if Charlie's car had moved out of the way his breath hitched and he froze.

Staring at Ricky for a minute or so he finally walked over and stopped a bit away from her "what do you want?" he asked harshly.

Ricky sighed heavily and looked down at her keys "I left for a reason Brax," she said and looked over at him "you said you never wanted kids…I found out I was pregnant, I didn't see any other option but to leave."

Brax ran his hand through his hair "you were pregnant with my kid and you just took off?" he finally yelled.

"You said you never wanted any kids Brax what was I supposed to do?" she yelled back.

"Uh, tell me maybe!" he yelled "Jesus Ricky! I spent weeks looking for you!"

"I didn't come here to fight," Ricky sighed.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically "what did you come for then? Coffee? To see how we were? To collect your stuff?"

Ricky sighed again "I knew there'd be no talking to you," she said and walked to the backseat, leaning in she pulled back with a baby seat. Placing it on the ground she looked up at Brax "this is your daughter Alex, she's four months old."

Brax stared down at the tiny sleeping baby, she was his, he had made this, he could never deny her she looked so like him. Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked over at her "why come back with her now?" he asked angrily "why am I only meeting my daughter four months later?"

Ricky wiped her face and leaned into the car again, pulling back with three bags she placed them on the ground beside Alex "because I can't do it Brax," she whimpered "I thought I could be a mum but I can't," she said and walked to the driver seat. "I won't be back for her so it's up to you what you do with her…I'm sorry," she sniffed and climbed into her car.

Brax's eyes went wide "you're leaving her here!" he yelled "Ricky you can't do this," he said hurrying to the car "you can't leave her here, what the hell am I supposed to do with her…RICKY!" He yelled as she sped away.

"Ricky you can't leave her here!" he yelled running after the car "damn it!" he yelled when the car disappeared around the corner.

Casey and Kyle had been watching from the window "damn it Ricky," Casey sighed and walked out to get the baby.

Kyle just looked at Brax standing in the middle of the road sighing he followed Casey outside to help bring Alex's things inside...Brax needed time.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Charlie pulled up outside Heath's house "be ready for eight," she said as he climbed out.<p>

"Get your dancing shoes out Buckton, this is gonna be an all night party," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too "it's Wednesday night Heath, we're both in work at the crack of dawn. We'll be going to Angelo's having dinner and a few drinks, bed by eleven…be ready for eight, see ya!" she called as she pulled away.

Heath chuckled and walked up his drive letting himself in he stopped at the sight that greeted him. Kyle paced the living room with a screaming baby in his arms, Casey sat on the sofa watching him and Brax sat beside him looking like his life had come crashing down around him "what did I miss?" he asked.

Kyle looked over at him "Ricky was here."

"I know I saw her pull up this morning…who owns the kid?" he asked pointing to her.

Casey glanced at Brax before looking over at Heath "she kinda dumped a kid on him-his kid."

Heath's eyes went wide "it's Brax's kid?" he yelled.

"Yes it's my kid!" Brax yelled and jumped up "what the hell am I supposed to do with her! She won't stop crying! I'm gonna kill Ricky!" he growled and walked off pulling out his phone.

"Any idea's?" Kyle yelled over Alex's cries.

Heath though for a second "I have one, back in a sec," he said and slipped out the front door. Calling Charlie he waited for her to answer "hey," he drawled.

"Hey," she chuckled "miss me already and I'm not even home yet."

"No….I need a big big favour," he replied.

"Heath," she groaned "there's no way you could have been arrested already, I just left you five minutes ago."

"It's not that," he said quickly "remember Ricky pulled up when we were leaving?"

"Yeah…did Brax kill her?" she chuckled.

"No," he replied glancing at the door as her cries got louder "she did leave him with his kid though and took off."

"What!" Charlie shrieked "she just dumped a kid on him and took off?"

"Yeah," Heath sighed "he's a mess here Charlie we have no clue what to do with a baby…do you think you could come over and get her to stop crying?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "alright, I'll be there in a minute…only because you called me Charlie," she said

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," he said and hung up. Walking back in Casey and Kyle stared at him

"Well?" Kyle asked "what's your idea?" he asked bouncing Alex "I can't take much more of this Brax won't even hold her."

"Charlie's on her way," Heath said and sat beside Casey "she'll know what to do."

"Maybe you should go talk to Brax Heath," Casey said after a few minutes.

"Nah mate, leave him to clear his head," he replied.

…

A few minutes later Charlie let herself in just as Brax walked back into the living room "what's she doing here?" he snapped.

"I'm here to help but if you don't want that I can go," she shot back.

Brax looked over at a screaming Alex and sighed "go for it," he muttered and dropped into a chair.

"What's her name?" Charlie asked taking her from Kyle.

"Alex," Brax muttered.

Charlie nodded and brought her to her chest "now miss Alex," she said softly "what's all this racket about huh?" she asked rocking her gently.

"She's calming," Kyle whispered.

"When was she last fed or changed?" Charlie asked sitting beside Casey.

Everyone looked at Brax "I don't know!" he yelled and jumped up "Ricky just dumped her and took off!"

"Shut up!" Charlie snapped as Alex jumped in her arms "well did she leave anything for her?"

"Bags by the door," Kyle said and stood up "what am I looking for?"

"Bottles, formula, nappies, wipes, a vest and a sleep suit," Charlie replied.

Kyle pulled out a bottle and a tub of formula "uh Charlie…what's a sleep suit?" he asked.

"It's a one piece suit for her to sleep in, it should have buttons all the way down it," she replied.

Kyle nodded and pulled out everything, walking to Charlie he placed it all beside her "what now?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at the stuff "Heath, take a bottle and the formula, boil the kettle then fill it with four water then four food."

"Four?" Heath asked picking up the bottle "four what?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily they really had no clue "there's numbers on the bottle fill it to four with water, in the box there should be a small scoop, put four scoops of it in the water close the bottle and shake it."

"Right got it," Heath said and hurried to the kitchen.

"Anything we can do Charlie?" Casey asked.

"No, just move out of my way so I can lie her down to change her nappy and clothes," she replied.

Brax looked over and watched Charlie do all this like it was the easiest thing in the world, sighing he stood up "I'm going to try Ricky again," he said and walked off.

Kyle glanced at the door where he had just disappeared "what are the chances of her coming back for Alex?" he asked.

"Depends on what she said when she dropped her off," Charlie replied.

"She said she couldn't be a mum and she wouldn't be back for her so Brax could do what he wanted with her," Casey said quickly.

Charlie sighed again and looked down at Alex, how could anyone leave something so precious without a second thought? Just leave her with someone she'd never met before? "No guys, she won't be back for her-but don't worry it'll get easier and life will get back to normal."

"Yeah, that's if he even looks at her," Casey muttered and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A while later Charlie came out of Brax's bedroom with a sleeping Alex "where's her cot?" she asked.<p>

Casey and Kyle looked over at Brax who was in a world of his own "uh, all she left were the bags," Kyle said.

Charlie sighed "she'll need a cot…and about a million other things," she said walking to Alex's seat. Placing her in it she strapped her in and placed her on the coffee table "I have stuff at home, I'll bring her with me and see what I can route out."

When Brax didn't even answer her Heath sighed "Brax did you hear what Charlie said?" he asked "she's taking the baby to her house."

Brax looked up at him "what?" he asked.

"I'm taking Alex to my house to see what I can find for her," Charlie said.

Brax nodded and stood up "fine by me-in fact," he said walking to the door "why don't you just keep her," he said and walked outside.

"Brax!" Heath yelled after him.

"Leave him," Charlie said jumping in front of Heath "watch her a sec," she said and hurried after him.

"Brax!" she called running up behind him "Brax you gotta listen to me," she said when he ignored her. Brax!" she snapped and shoved him.

Brax snapped and grabbed her roughly, slamming her against his car his grip tightened on her "I don't want that kid here!" he yelled in her face "so either you take her or she goes to a home!"

Charlie tried not to winch at the pain looking down at his hands she looked up at him "you better get your hands off me!" she growled. "You are not pretending this baby is not here, I know it sucks and you're all screwed up but that is your daughter in there Brax, you can't just turn your back on her just like Ricky did!"

Brax sighed and pulled away from her "just take her Charlie I can't look after her," he said and went for his door.

"No," she said stepping in front of his door "I won't let you do this! she's an innocent baby Brax! she didn't ask for any of this! How do you think she'll feel in ten years time knowing both her mum and dad didn't want her?"

"I don't care!" he yelled and shoved her hard away from the car causing her to trip and land on the ground. Brax stood over her "I said I never wanted kids and that doesn't change because one was dumped on me!"

"You're such a horrible person!" Charlie hissed and pulled herself up "neglecting our own child as well as hurting me, what a great guy you turned out to be."

Brax chuckled "if you'd just minded your own business you wouldn't have got hurt," he said and climbed into his car.

"I was trying to help you out!" she yelled after the car "god knows why!" she yelled and walked back into the house.

…..

A while later Charlie walked into her own house with Heath, walking to the living room she turned on the light "just put her down by the sofa," she said rubbing her arm.

"Why do you keep rubbing your arm?" Heath asked as she placed Alex down.

"Ah Brax got a little rough when I tried to stop him leaving," she said and walked back to the kitchen.

Heath's eyes went wide "he hurt you?" he yelled.

Charlie stopped pulling things out of Alex's bags and turned to face him" it's alright it just stings…forget about it," she said and went back to the bags.

"No it's not alright, show me," he said walking to her.

"Heath I said it's okay…ow!" she yelled when he yanked her sleeve up.

"I'm gonna kill him," he said through gritted teeth as he examined the finger marks Brax had left on her "is the other arm the same?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and pulled her arm away "he's going through a lot now Heath just leave him to get his head around it."

Heath sighed and walked to the door "where's this stuff you need me to pull down?"

"In the attic," she said and followed him "how about I keep her here for a few days?" she asked as they walked up to the attic.

"What?" Heath asked "why would you do that?"

"Because she's a baby that needs constant care and you lot haven't a clue what you're doing and her daddy doesn't want to know her. I just think she'll be better off with me for a few days, that gives Brax a chance to cool off and figure out what he wants and Alex gets the care she needs."

"But what about work?" Heath asked "you're supposed to be in at six."

"I can work around it, I can bring her in do paperwork and get someone to cover the rest of my shift, I'm owed two weeks holidays Joyce said I could take anytime," she replied as she pulled boxes around.

"I can't ask you to do that Charlie, you have your own life and your own daughter to look after," Heath said.

"My daughter is sixteen she looks after herself, when I'm with the girls Hayls or Leah have their kids so she won't be a problem…there's Ruby's old cot," she said walking to it.

Half an hour later Heath had assembled the cot in Charlie's bedroom and they now stood looking down on a sleeping Alex "at least she has everything she needs for a while here, I'm so glad I kept Ruby's buggy," she chuckled.

Heath chuckled too "Brax will come round," he said a few minutes later "I think the thing that's killing him most is he never knew about her or was there when she was born."

Charlie nodded and yawned "hopefully he makes the right decision…you can head off now, I'm gonna go to bed."

"You sure you're okay with her? I feel kinda bad leaving you," he replied.

Charlie chuckled "yes Heath I'll be fine, she's better off here with me anyway."

Heath nodded and walked to the door "thanks Buckton, I owe you big time…I'll be back first thing," he said and went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Three days had now passed and no one had seen or heard from Brax, Casey Kyle and Heath had been to see Alex and even helped out for a few hours. Ruby was not impressed Charlie had taken her in but understood why she did, she was so mad about Brax but let it slide knowing her mother was worried about him too.<p>

Yawning Ruby walked into the kitchen "morning mum," she said and walked to Alex "hey cutie," she said and picked her up "no school today Alex what shall we do?" she chuckled when Alex gurgled "beach is it do you wanna come with aunt Ruby?" she asked.

Charlie turned back and smiled Ruby had taken a shine to her "we could all go if you want," she suggested "I could ring Heath and the others to meet us."

Ruby nodded "yeah, sounds like fun…I better get dressed then," she said placing Alex back in her high chair "do you need a hand with anything before I do?"

"No, and I've just made you breakfast, sit," she ordered.

Ruby chuckled and sat beside Alex "any word on Brax?" she asked.

"No," Charlie sighed and sat beside her "Heath said his phone is off now and none of the boys from Mangrove river have seen him either."

"It's Brax, he'll turn up," Ruby said and dug into her breakfast.

Charlie walked to her phone as it beeped with a message "I don't believe this," she sighed.

"What's wrong mum?" Ruby asked.

"Kyle just text me, apparently Brax fell into the house wasted half an hour ago with some girl he picked up along the way."

"What are you gonna do now?" Ruby asked.

Charlie looked over at Alex "I know exactly what I'm going to do," she said and picked up the car seat. "I gave him time to get used to the idea and get his head around it not to drink all day and sleep with the nearest tarts," she said and put Alex in her seat.

"Mum you can't leave her there if he's wasted," Ruby said jumping up.

"I'm not leaving her there I'm just going to make him think I am…I'll call you in a bit we're still going to the beach!" she called on her way out.

Arriving at Brax's she bypassed Casey and Kyle and walked to his room pushing the door in a half naked woman jump up grabbing the sheets "don't mind me," she said placing Alex on there floor. "There's you daughter Brax, you look after her for a change," she said and walked out of the room again closing the door behind her.

….

A few minutes later Charlie sat up on the countertop drinking coffee, she chuckled as the woman hurried out the door pulling her clothes on. She chuckled again as she heard Alex cry and Brax curse, jumping down she walked closer to his room. When Alex continued to cry she sighed and pushed the door in, there she found Brax sitting on the side of his bed just looking down at her "she won't break if you pick her up."

Brax looked over at Charlie "take her outta here."

"No," Charlie replied and walked into the room "if you think you're gonna spend your time wasted and sleeping with girl after girl while I give up my life to look after you daughter you have another thing coming," she said walking closer to him.

Brax reached out for her and tugged her onto him, lying back he rolled her underneath him and pinned her down. "You gonna take it out on me again?" she asked as he glared down on her "go on then, I still have the marks from last time if you wanna add to them."

Brax moved his eyes to the marks her dress failed to cover, sighing he rolled off her and lay beside her "I don't know what to do with a baby, I don't know the first thing she needs."

"So you'll learn," Charlie said leaning up on her elbow "Brax when I first had Ruby I had no clue what I was doing, my mum and dad had to show me how to do everything."

Brax looked over at Alex "I can't even get her to stop crying," he muttered.

Charlie sat up "that's because you didn't try," she said and stood up "we're all going to the beach why don't you come with us?" she asked.

Brax sat up and watched her lift Alex out, turning to face her when she sat down he looked down on Alex "what if I can't do this?"

Charlie smiled and looked down at Alex "you can do this Brax, I'll be here to help you and so will everyone else…we're going soon if you're coming," she said and stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as she placed Alex back in her seat.

"Because as much as I hate you and would love to see you suffer she didn't do anything wrong," she replied. "I think you'll make a great dad, you just need to get your head around it and spend some time with her, I'll be in the kitchen," she said and walked out of the room.

"So?" Kyle asked as Charlie sat beside them.

"We're going the beach, we'll wait ten minutes to see if Brax is coming," she replied.

Twenty minutes later Kyle stood up "he's not coming," he said and walked out the door.

Casey stood up "you coming Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie looked towards Brax's bedroom and sighed "yeah, we're coming," she said and picked up Alex.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were all on the beach having fun and splashing around in the water, Charlie sat on the sand with Alex propped up against her stomach, she looked up when Heath sat beside her "having fun?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah…Brax's been watching us, he's finally coming over-act natural," he said and looked up when Brax stopped in front of them "alright bro," he said casually.

Brax looked down on Alex then to Ruby and the boys in the water "got room for one more?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded "of course we do," she said and looked down on Alex "don't we Alex?"

Heath stood up as Brax sat down "I better get back out there and keep that lot under control," he said and ran off to the water.

"You not going in?" Brax asked a few minutes later.

"Nah, I'm happier on the sand," she chuckled "you can if you want to," she added.

Brax looked down on Alex and scooted closer "I'm good here," he said slipping his finger into her hand.

Charlie smiled as he chuckled when Alex brought his finger to her mouth "do you wanna hold her?" she asked.

Brax glanced at her then back to Alex "what if I drop her?"

"Brax, you won't drop her," she chuckled and got up on her knees "just hold her against you and watch her head," she said placing her in his arms.

Brax looked down on Alex as she moved about in his arms "this isn't so bad," he chuckled and looked over at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back at him and settled herself back beside him "like riding a bike," she said and looked out to the others on the water.

"Hey princess," Brax said wiggling his finger in her hand "I'm your daddy, I'm sorry I didn't look after you I jus…" he trailed off and sighed. Moving he placed her back in Charlie's arms "I'm sorry," he said and stood up "this is too hard, I can't do it, I'm sorry," he said and took off.

"Brax!" Charlie called after him "Brax come back!" she sighed and sat back down when he didn't even look back.

"What happened?" Heath asked hurrying to her.

"I don't know," she muttered "he was holding her, he started talking to her then he just said he couldn't do it and just took off."

Heath looked after Brax and sat beside her "at least it's a step closer," he said and took Alex from her. "Give him a few more days, I'll make sure he stays away from the grog…I'm taking her out to the water," he said and stood up with Alex "you go get a coffee or something," he added and walked off.

Charlie sighed heavily, she really thought once he held her he'd see things in a new light. Standing up she grabbed her bag and started to walk up the beach, "one step at a time," she sighed to herself.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed the first installment, drop a review if you have time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Another two days had passed and Brax had took off yet again, it was now Tuesday morning and Charlie was exhausted Alex decided she was going to stay up all night. Yawning she walked into her office and dropped into her chair, leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes.

Watson walked into her office and frowned "Charlie?" she asked "what are you doing here?"

"Mh?" Charlie asked and opened her eyes "sorry, I must have dropped off did you need something?"

"No," Watson replied "I asked you what you were doing here…you took two weeks holidays."

Charlie groaned and sat back in her chair "I must be losing my mind," she yawned.

"Things any better with the Brax situation?" she asked.

"No," Charlie sighed "he's been gone for two days and hasn't been in touch with anyone and to top it off Alex is getting a tooth, I haven't slept at all."

"Who has the Alex today?"

"Kyle," she yawned and stood up "he's off today…I better get back home," she said and walked by her.

"Get some sleep Charlie!" she called after her "you're running on air!"

"I will!" she called back and walked out to her car.

"Charlie!" someone called from behind her.

She turned to see her brother walking over to her "you're back," she smiled and hugged him. "Good time?" she asked pulling back.

"Yeah it was great," Peter replied and sat on her car "tough case?" he asked "you look like you haven't slept in days."

Charlie yawned again "long story…I'm heading home now to get some sleep, can we catch up later and you can tell me all about it?" she asked.

"Sure, ring me when you wake up," he said and walked off.

A few minutes later Charlie let herself into her house "hey," she said and sat beside Kyle "she's asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just went down, she was wrecked I gave her some of that stuff for her gums…why are you back already?" he asked.

"Because I forgot I took two weeks off," she yawned and sat back on the sofa "I'm so tired I don't know what I'm doing."

Kyle sighed heavily he never hated his brother as much as he did right now "why don't I take her back to ours?" he asked "you can get some sleep and we'll look after her."

"It's okay," Charlie yawned "she didn't sleep last night so she should have a couple of hours."

"Charlie look at you," he said "you're exhausted you can't keep going on like this you'll burn yourself out."

"What do you suggest I do then?" she asked "I can't leave her with Brax, you all have jobs, I took the time off to look after her."

"This isn't right," Kyle snapped and jumped up "we shouldn't have to do this, he should be here looking after her."

"Well unfortunately until Brax decides to show his face there's nothing we can do…I'm gonna sleep while she's down-thanks for minding her Kyle," she said and walked up the stairs.

…

Kyle arrived home and slammed the front door, he was in such a bad mood over Brax. Sitting down beside Heath he sighed heavily "what's with you?" he asked.

"Charlie," he muttered.

"She take the head off ya?" he chuckled.

"No," Kyle sighed "she's exhausted she can't go on like this much longer Heath I'm worried about her, she went to work and she wasn't even in she can barely keep her eyes open. When I offered to take Alex back here so she could get a proper sleep she said she was fine…I don't know what to do."

Just as he finished the door opened and Brax walked in "nice to see you're showing your face again!" Kyle yelled and jumped up.

Brax held up his hand "don't star Kyle I just walked in the door, I've had a rough few days."

"Oh poor you!" he spat "you know who else is having a few rough days? Charlie!" he yelled. "She's exhausted Brax! She's like a zombie walking around she won't last much longer! Grow up! Get your head together and get around there and start being a father to your child!" he yelled and stormed off.

"What's with him?" Brax asked as the door slammed.

Heath stood up and walked to him "did the few days away help?" he asked.

Brax nodded "a bit," he replied.

"Good," Heath said and launched his fist into his face "that's for leaving those marks on Charlie!" he yelled and punched him again "and that's for leaving again! Kyle's right get over there and sort it out!" he yelled and walked out the door.

Brax sighed and wiped his nose, walking to the freezer he pulled out an ice cube and placed it on his lip. Sighing he walked to the table and dropped into a seat, he knew everyone was pissed at him and he didn't blame them. He groaned when someone knocked at the door, standing up he stopped when it opened and Peter walked in "come on in detective," he said and sat back down.

"What's this I hear about Charlie taking on your kid while you take off on a binge?" he yelled.

"What you just said," Brax replied smartly.

Peter sighed heavily "you're not doing this to her Brax! Get over there and take that child!" he yelled.

"She's doing a great job so far," he muttered.

Peter leaned over him "she's running herself into the ground Brax!" he hissed "she's gonna make herself sick! I won't have my sister used as a doormat! That baby better be gone by the time I go see her later or I'll be arresting you for anything I can get my hands on and believe me it will stick this time!" he yelled as he stormed out of the house.

Brax sighed heavily and sat back on chair he knew it wasn't right what he was doing but he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>A while later he pulled up outside Charlie's house, walking to the back door he quickly turned and walked away. Stopping he turned back and walked to the door again, he did this four times before he finally knocked. When no one answered he tried the handle "Charlie?" he called and slipped inside, walking to the bottom of the stairs he peered up them "Charlie?" he called again.<p>

Hearing Alex babbling he smiled to himself and went up the stairs, following the sounds of her babbling he pushed the door in and stuck his head in. There was Charlie fast asleep on the bed close to Alex's cot, walking to the bed he sighed heavily looking down on her, she did look exhausted she looked a little pale too.

Looking to Alex he smiled "hello princess," he said softly and stroked her cheek "how about daddy take you out and we'll let Charlie sleep?" he asked and lifted her out. Looking down on Charlie he smiled she had been amazing, sitting on the side of the bed he just watched her for a moment. Standing up he grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and gently placed it over her, leaning over her he pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her on the head "thank you so much Charlie I owe you a lot," he whispered and backed away from the bed.

Going downstairs he looked around the kitchen trying to figure out by himself what he'd need for her, seeing a buggy by the door he put her in it and closed the straps before putting a blanket over her. Grabbing nappies wipes bottles formula and her dummy he shoved them under the buggy "that should do it," he said and opened the back door. Taking a few steps he stopped "she'll freak out," he said and walked back inside, finding a piece of paper and a pen he quickly scribbled a note and left it propped up against the kettle before slipping out the back door and closing it behind him.

Walking down the drive he smiled to himself he now saw Charlie in a new light…and kinda maybe had some feelings for her too. Deciding to leave his car there and walk to the beach he turned out of the drive and headed on his way. Charlie deserved something massive-something that made her know how grateful he was for what she did, after all it had nothing to with her, she wasn't family-they weren't even friends, she hated him but she still took it upon herself to take Alex on without question. Charlie Buckton was a godsend and he vowed from here on out he was going to take the time to get to know her and be extra nice to her. Smiling again he turned onto the strip maybe having Alex here would change him for the better.

….

A while later Peter let himself into Charlie's house "Charlz!" he called and walked into the living room "Charlz you up?" he called.

Charlie jumped up and looked around sleepily, she jumped out of the bed when her eyes landed on the empty cot "Alex?" she called and ran to the door. Pulling it open she walked to Ruby's room 'maybe she took her when she came home for lunch' she thought to herself as she pushed the door in. Her heart started to beat faster when the room was empty "Alex?" she yelled and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as she ran by him.

"Alex wasn't in her cot when I woke up I have to call the police," she said and walked to her phone.

"Would Ruby have taken her out?" Peter asked.

"Ruby's in scho…" she trailed off and walked to the kettle, picking up the note she read it and sighed in relief.

"Ruby took her?" Peter asked.

"No," she smiled and handed him the note "Brax took her."

Peter looked down at the note "gone the beach don't worry, Brax," he read and handed it back to her "at least he's copping on."

"How did you know about any of this?" she asked and sat at the counter.

"Georgie was worried about you, she told me you turned up at the station today and you're supposed to be on holidays," he replied and sat beside her.

"I am," she replied "Alex was up all night I didn't sleep at all, I didn't know what I was doing."

"What are you doing Charlie?" he asked.

"He needed help I couldn't just leave her there Brax wouldn't even look at her, and the other didn't even know how to make a bottle," she replied.

"Why couldn't you show them everything there and leave her with them?"

"They didn't have anything for her but a few days clothes nappies and food, Ricky just dumped her and took off what was I supposed to do Pete?" she asked.

"It's not your problem Charlie!" he yelled "it's theirs, you do not owe that family anything, do you think they'd do the same for you?"

"Heath is my friend he asked for help and I gave it, Alex didn't do anything wrong I wasn't going to let her be punished for being born!" she yelled back.

"And what about Brax?" he asked "he gets to take off and have party after party while you run yourself into an early grave!"

"Oh you're exaggerating Pete," she huffed "he's was shocked and upset as anyone would be, he was hurt he didn't know anything about her, everyone deals with things differently."

"Why are you defending him?" Peter asked.

Charlie sighed and stood up "I'm not doing it for him, that little girl is my only concern."

"Don't get too attached Charlie!" Peter called after her.

Charlie stopped at the door "until I know she'll be safe and looked after she'll be staying here with me."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Charlie walked down to the beach to see Brax sitting on the sand with Alex on his lap, it looked like he was talking to her. She chuckled when he pointed out to the water and looked down at her, her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her on the head and pulled her closer.<p>

Walking down to them she sat beside him "how are we getting on?" she asked.

Brax looked down as Alex jumped excitedly when she spotted her "yeah great," he smiled and handed her over "I think she missed you though," he added.

Charlie stood her up and smiled "I almost had a heart attack when I woke up and you weren't there," she said and brought her closer to her.

"Yeah, sorry…maybe I should have left the note in her cot," he said.

"You think," she said and nudged him "how did you get into my house anyway?" she asked.

"Back door was open, I called out before I came in, she was awake so just went up…I hope you don't mind," he added quickly.

"It's fine, I wish you would have woken me though," she replied.

"You looked like you needed a good sleep, and that is my fault…I'm sorry for everything Charlie," he sighed and looked over at her "I shouldn't have expected you to look after her all this time."

"No," she agreed "but despite the lack of sleep, we've had fun…how are you felling about the idea of being a daddy now?" she asked cautiously.

"To be honest," he said and looked out to the water "I'm scared outta my mind, I don't know the first thing about raising a kid."

Charlie looked down to see Alex had fallen asleep, placing her in the buggy she scooted closer to him "that's not true," she said "you raised three boys and they turned out to be amazing people…just like you-there I said it," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled and looked over at her "I always knew you loved me."

Charlie chuckled again and looked out to the water "what happens now?" she asked and looked over at Alex "how do you wanna do this?"

Brax looked over at his daughter "I guess I take her home and see where it goes from there."

"You're taking her home tonight?" she asked quickly.

"Well yeah," he said slowly "you're wrecked Charlie I can't expect you to look after her, you have your own life to get on with."

Charlie's heart sunk a little she'd loved looking after her "but you haven't a clue what you're doing," was she could think to say.

"I know," he nodded "but you're gonna teach me all I need to know," he said.

Charlie sighed heavily "alright how about this," she said and turned to face him "you stay at mine tonight and we'll start there? All her stuff is set up there anyway."

Brax thought for a moment "deal," he nodded.

…..

A while later they walked into Charlie's house "there you are," Ruby said "I've been ringing you," she said and looked beyond her to see Brax "hey Brax," she said quickly.

"Hey Rubes," he replied and sat at the table "what's first?" he asked looking up at Charlie.

"So you're here to stay?" Ruby asked.

Brax nodded and stood up "it's time I started acting like a dad."

Ruby nodded and walked by them "have fun!" she called on her way out.

"Where are you going?" Charlie called after her.

"Diner to meet April! I'll be back later!" she called back.

"So bottle?" Brax asked.

"Oh, yeah, put the kettle on," Charlie said and walked to get a clean bottle.

When the kettle clicked she placed the bottle in front of him "fill it to four with water," she said. Once that was done she handed him the scoop "put four scoops of formula into it."

"What now?" he asked as he closed the lid on the bottle.

"Shake it so it's mixed together," Charlie said and walked to the sink, filling a jug with water she placed it beside him "put it in that to cool it down."

"And that's it?" he asked once he'd done it.

"Yeah-well you have to keep checking it to make sure it doesn't go too cold," she replied.

"And how do I do that?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "you pour it on your wrist-not five seconds after you make it," she giggled as he picked it up "you'll scald yourself."

"Right I knew that," he chuckled and dropped it back into the water.

Charlie shook her head and leaned against the counter "what happened to your lip?" she asked.

Brax touched it briefly "Heath snapped when I got back and punched me," he said and walked to her "I'm so sorry about what happened outside the house last week, I had no right to put my hands on you. I was angry and upset and you were the easiest target to take it out on, I knew you hated me so it wouldn't mean much if you never spoke to me again."

"Brax I don't hate you," she replied.

Brax scoffed "you coulda fooled me," he said "all them arrests? You didn't even have enough to go on but you still came at me."

Charlie chuckled "I did hate you-but not anymore, being around Heath a lot and in your house I get to see what you're like, I get to hear the boys talk about you…you're not what I expected at all."

"Told you you loved me," he said taking another step closer to her.

Charlie bit her lip as he invaded her personal space "what are you doing?" she asked as he lowered his head.

"Something I've wanted to do since I saw you this morning," he said and kissed her sweetly. Pulling back he looked for her reaction, when she stared back at him he lowered his head again.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Heath yelled just as his lips were inches away from hers "ever hear of a phone?" he asked. Seeing Brax step away from her he shook his head "are you at her again?" he yelled and stormed towards him "I told you I'd kill you if you did anything else to her!"<p>

"No, Heath it's not what you think," Charlie said jumping in front of Brax "I'm showing him how to do everything for Alex."

Heath narrowed his eyes at Brax "better just be that," he said and looked over at Charlie "fancy dinner?" he asked "my treat because Kyle just made my day when he told me you went to work today," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she giggled and slapped him "I didn't sleep a wink last night I didn't even know my own name….but I cant go, I have to show Brax more stuff."

Brax felt so bad listening to her say how tired she was "you go Charlie, I'll be fine here," he said taking the bottle out of the water. Poring it on his wrist he frowned at her.

"Does it feel hot to you?" she chuckled.

"No, it's just warm," he replied.

"Then she's ready for it…you sure you'll be okay if I go, I'm starving," she asked.

Brax nodded "just show me how to do a nappy then I'll be good, and I'll still be here when you get home."

Charlie nodded and walked to the living room, walking back with a nappy she opened it out "it's simple really, this part goes to the back, you close this part over her front and pull the sticky part like this," she said showing him.

"Got it," he nodded and walked to Alex "you go have some fun," he said and walked into the living room.

Charlie was hesitant she looked over at Heath "do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine, come on," he said slinging his arm around her shoulder "we're just a call away if he's not anyway," he said and led her out the door.

As soon as the door was closed Brax looked down on Alex "your uncle always had bad timing," he sighed.

Down at Angelo's Kyle walked over to them "who has Alex?" he asked "I just saw Ruby and April in the diner."

"Brax has her…I thought you were off today?" Charlie asked.

"I am, I'm just getting pizza," he replied and sat down "so Brax actually took her?"

Charlie nodded "he had her for most of the day…do you wanna join us?" she asked.

"Thanks, but Case is waiting at home for the pizza…where is he now?"

"He's staying at mine tonight, it made sense with all her stuff already there," Charlie replied.

Kyle nodded and stood up "she's used to your house now, I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and walked off.

"Do you think she'll kick up when he brings her to ours?" Heath asked.

"I don't know," she sighed "guess we'll find out soon."

….

Charlie arrived home and let herself in, finding the living room empty she walked up to her room. Walking in she smiled Brax was asleep on the side of her bed facing the cot and Alex was sleeping soundly too.

Yawning she grabbed pyjamas and walked to her bathroom and closed the door, getting changed taking off her make up and throwing her hair up she walked back to the bedroom and closed the door.

Taking the blanket from the bed she threw it over Brax and walked to the cot, leaning in she kissed Alex on the head "night baby," she whispered and walked to the other side of the bed. Climbing in she lay back and pulled the covers over her, yawning again she rolled on her side facing Brax and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Alex began to cry, Charlie sat up and jumped as Brax stood up "I got her, you go back to sleep," he said and picked her up.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied "Ruby told me to make bottles for the night so I just have to heat it up…go back to sleep," he said and slipped out of the room.

About twenty minutes later he arrived back with a sleeping Alex, placing her in her cot again he lay down on Charlie's bed and pulled the blanket over him.

Charlie opened her eyes "get under the covers if you want."

Brax pulled back the covers on his side and climbed under them "not as warm as you'd think," he chuckled.

"Winter is on the way," Charlie replied "did you wind her?" she asked.

"Yeah, changed her nappy too," he replied and rolled onto his side.

Charlie nodded "have you got jeans on you?" she asked pulling her feet away.

"What else am I supposed to sleep in?" he chuckled.

"Take them off," she said "not to mention you'll be sweating I can't stand the feel of them…I move around a lot," she added.

"You just wanna see me half naked admit it," he chuckled as he pulled them off.

"May as well take your shirt off while you're at it," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled his shirt off "if you wanted to see my body all you had to do was ask."

"Seen it before, nothing special," she giggled.

Brax chuckled again "night Charlie," he yawned.

"Night," she replied.

"Hey Brax," she said a few minutes later "…thanks for giving it a go, I know it must have been so hard to come here this morning, so thanks."

Brax looked at the back of her head she hadn't said anything about him kissing her, sighing he decided to let it go Alex came first now "it's time I started taking responsibility," he said and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss her," Charlie said.

Brax lifted his head "you can see her anytime you want."

Charlie nodded "I'd like that…night," she said again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Charlie woke up yawning she sat up and looked beside her to find Brax and Alex gone. Rolling out of the bed she went down to the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot.<p>

Brax looked up when she walked in and bit on his lip as she passed him in just a shirt barely covering her underwear "you know," he said startling her "that's one way to kill a guy."

Charlie jumped and whirled to face him "I thought you'd gone…what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Walking around like that," he said looking her up and down "I'm not complaining though," he chuckled.

Charlie tugged on her shirt "of course you wouldn't," she giggled "like I said, I thought you'd gone," she said and poured herself a cup.

"And you're still standing there teasing me," he said when she didn't run to her room.

Charlie shrugged and sipped her coffee "my house…I thought you said you weren't complaining?"

"I'm not," he replied "but I can think of ten things that are running through my head right now."

"Eww, Brax, that is gross," she chuckled, her heart was racing she didn't know what was happening when he kissed her and she still didn't. He hadn't been awkward and neither had she…what does that mean? had he forgotten he'd kissed her?

Brax placed Alex in her seat and stood up "how about you let me take you out tonight?" he asked walking to her.

Charlie looked up at him as he stopped in front of her "why would you wanna take me out?" she asked willing her heart to slow down.

Brax chuckled and stepped closer to her "to say thank you, and to get to know you better," he replied.

Charlie nodded "you don't have to do this because of what I did," she said seriously.

"I'm not," he replied "I just wanna say thank you."

"I think you are," she replied and took a step back "you don't owe me anything, I did it for Alex."

"Charlie…shut up, I just want to let you know I'm grateful. I'm gonna take her off for the day, do you wanna come?" he asked.

As much as she wanted to say yes she knew he needed to be alone with Alex to get used to it "I'd love to," she replied "but I told Hayley I'd go to the city for the day."

"Okay," he nodded and stepped back "we'll just see you later then."

Charlie nodded too "you need some one on one with her anyway," she said after a minute.

"I know," he replied and picked her up "we were waiting for you to get up so I guess we can go now," he said walking to her "say bye Alex."

"Bye baby, have fun," Charlie said and kissed her on the cheek.

Brax smiled "I'll call ya later," he said and walked out the back door.

"Bye!" she called after him, sighing she watched him load Alex into his car…what the hell is going on!" she asked herself. He couldn't stand her most days, what was going through his head at all? She knew her looking after Alex had something to do with it and she didn't want him thinking he owed her or anything. Sighing she grabbed her coffee and walked back up to her room-they needed some distance, he had to get used to handling things on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Charlie yawned as she let herself into her house, her and Hayley had had a great day in the city…until they ran into Ricky that was. Dropping her bags to the floor she walked to the mirror in the living room and sighed heavily at the bruise slowly forming around her eye, Ricky had slapped Hayley when she ranted about her leaving Alex the way she did so Charlie shoved her…and said a few other things, she was rewarded by a punch from the guy that was with her.

Hearing the back door opened she quickly pulled her hair over her face "hey Rubes," she said and walked into the kitchen, seeing Heath she frowned "what do you want?" she chuckled.

"I'm bored…fancy coming over and watching a movie or play the x box?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled again "you could have called you know," she said and walked back into the living room "why don't we stay here?"

"Because you have no x box and all your dvds suck," he said and followed her "where were you all day by the way?" he asked "I looked around for you."

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to him "I told you I was going to the city with Ha…what?" she asked as his eyes widened.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to her eye.

"Alright," she sighed, she knew there was no point in trying to lie "don't freak out but…we ran into Ricky in the city," she said quickly.

"And started a punch up?" he asked walking to her and tilting her chin "how did you run into her?" he asked curiously as he examined her eye.

"We came out of a shop and started heading to the car, we saw her with some guy outside a bar. Hayls started yelling at her and she slapped Hayls, when I shoved her away the guy she was with punched me," she said forgetting who she was talking to.

"A guy punched you!" He yelled angrily "right, where did you see them?" he asked walking back to the door.

"Heath, they won't still be there," Charlie said and ran after him "just drop it okay, it's done, she was gone by the time Hayls helped me up off the ground."

"He knocked you to the ground!" Heath yelled.

"Well done Charlie," she muttered "look can we just forget about it and go to yours to play the stupid x box?"

"Fine," he muttered "but don't think I'm forgetting about this, I'm gonna track this guy down and beat the crap outta him."

"Sure you will…how's Brax getting on with Alex?" she asked changing the subject.

"You'll see for yourself when we get there," Heath said waiting for her to lock up.

"Is that good or bad?" Charlie asked as they walked to his truck.

"I said you'll see…alright it's good!" he yelled when she punched him in the arm.

"Good," she nodded and sat back into the seat, she had been worried but stopped herself from calling him.

Arriving at his house Heath let them in "you set it up I'll grab the beers," he said and walked on to the kitchen.

"Heath, I have no clue how to set it up…swap," she chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

"I've showed you a million times before," he sighed and walked by her.

"Well maybe that's a hint not to show me again," she giggled and walked back with two beers "where is everyone?" she asked sitting down.

"Case and Kyle god knows where and Brax is in his room with Alex," Heath replied without looking up.

Charlie stood up again "I'm gonna go see how he's getting on," she said and walked along to Brax's room. Knocking gently she pushed the door in "hey," she whispered seeing Alex asleep beside him.

"Hey how di…what happened to your face?" he asked sitting up.

"Nothing, fell over at home…how are you getting on?" she asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, great," he said looking down on Alex "she sleeps a lot," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and lay back on her elbows "what did you guys get up to today?"

"A lot of stuff…brought her to meet mum," he replied.

"And how'd that go?" she asked.

"She had a few things to say about Ricky," he chuckled.

"Yeah so did Hayls earlier," she said without realising it.

"Earlier?" he questioned "you two bitching again?" he chuckled.

"Uh, yeah," Charlie said and stood up as Heath called her "I better get back to him before he flips altogether."

Brax sighed as she closed the door behind her, he knew she was lying. Looking down at Alex he got an idea, once Heath was engrossed in a game he'd answer anything you ask without knowing he was doing it.

Rolling off the bed a few minutes later he put all the pillows around Alex and walked to the living room finding Heath exactly where he expected. Looking to see Charlie on the phone he walked to the back of the sofa "mate, what happened to Charlie's eye?"

"She ran into Ricky and some guy punched her," he said in a daze.

"What!" Brax yelled.

"What?" Heath asked looking up at him.

"Who punched you?" he yelled as soon as Charlie walked back into the room.

"You told him!" she yelled glaring at Heath.

"You know how I get when someone talks to me when I'm on this, I don't be thinking…sorry," he muttered when she sent him another glare.

"I wanna know where you saw them and who this guy is!" Brax hissed.

Charlie shook her head and sat down "forget about it," she said and kicked Heath "like I told this idiot, she's well gone and I don't remember what he looked like….it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>"Doesn't matter!" Brax yelled "a guy hit you, we find her and we'll fine him."<p>

"Oh for god sake!" Charlie hissed and jumped up "neither of you will be doing anything! It happened, it's done, you're not gonna find her so drop it!" she yelled and stormed through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Leave her," Heath said as Brax made a move to go after her.

"I need to know where she saw them," he added and kept walking.

"Brax," Heath said and stood up "I know Charlie pretty well, when she storms off you don't follow her unless you want an injury…let her calm down, she'll come back in when she's ready."

...

A while later Charlie still hadn't returned and neither had followed her, Brax sighed and stood up "she's been gone long enough," he muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"Grab a beer and start with that!" Heath called after him.

Brax grabbed two on his way and slipped out the back door, walking over to the sofa's he sat down beside her and held it out "thanks," she muttered taking it from him.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said a minute later.

"I'm not upset, I just wish you'd listen to me the first time," she replied.

Brax played with his bottle and sat in silence for another few minutes "tell me what happened?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at her hands "it was my fault," she sighed "we came out of a shop and saw her standing there talking to some guy. She spotted us and waved like we were friends and I snapped, before I could start my rant Hayls jumped in and started yelling at her. She slapped Hayls when she called her a bad mother, so I pushed her…then the guy shoved me back and punched me."

Brax nodded "what happened after that?"

Charlie shrugged "all I remember is the pain in my eye and Hayls helping me up, they were gone when looked up."

Brax nodded again "where exactly did you see her?"

It suddenly dawned on Charlie why he was so interested…it wasn't her or what happened to her, he wanted to find Ricky. "I'm such an idiot," she said and turned to him "Brax I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking about you wanting to find her, I was thinking about you and Heath going looking for that guy."

"We'll get to him, so where'd you guys see her?" he asked again.

"The bar beside the mall," she replied "she looked like she'd settled in there anyway."

Brax nodded yet again and stood up "can you watch Alex tonight?"

"You wanna go now?" Charlie asked and stood up "I think you should leave it till the morning Brax."

"The sooner I go the sooner I find her…can you watch her?" he asked again.

Charlie nodded and followed him "what exactly are you gonna do when you find her? What are you gonna say?"

Brax stopped and thought about it, thinking for a moment he shrugged and started to walk again "I'll figure that out when I find her," he said and walked into the living room "fancy a late night drive?" he asked Heath.

"Huh?" Heath asked frowning.

"I told him where I saw Ricky…he wants to go track her down now," Charlie said and sat beside him.

"Ah," Heath nodded "and you're watching Alex? I'm in," he said when Charlie nodded "…just gonna grab a few things," he added and walked into his room.

…

The next morning Charlie groaned as Alex began to cry, sitting up she looked around to get her bearings…she'd fallen asleep on Brax's bed. Looking over at Alex she smiled and rolled off the bed "morning princess," she said and picked her up "someone's hungry," she chuckled and walked out to the living room "morning guys," she said once she'd spotted Casey and Kyle at the table.

Casey and Kyle looked at one another and frowned "did you come from Brax's room?" Casey asked looking towards it.

Charlie nodded "I did," she yawned and sat beside them with Alex.

"Uh…is he getting up now too?" Kyle asked a little awkwardly-he never thought Charlie and Brax would hook up-he expected her and Heath seeing as how close they'd become but never her and Brax.

Charlie wrinkled her nose and laughed- she knew what they were thinking "he's not in there, he and Heath went to the city last night," she said and brushed her hair out of her face.

She looked up when both gasped "Charlie, what happened to your face!?" Kyle yelled.

"I tripped over a path in the city…it's nothing," she said quickly.

Casey scoffed "you didn't fall…was it Brax!" he yelled wide eyed but deep down knowing his brother would never hurt a woman.

"No it wasn't Brax," she said quickly "alright, you're gonna find out sooner or later," she sighed. "Me and Hayls ran into Ricky and got into an argument resulting in the guy she was with punching me."

Casey and Kyle looked at one another now knowing where their brothers were and what was going on. "Brax and Heath went to look for her last night?"

"And the guy?" Casey added.

Charlie nodded "Ricky-not the guy," she said quickly and stood up " they won't find him, I'm gonna feed her then take her to mine so I can get changed."

Casey chuckled "we know our brothers Charlie, even if they find Ricky the wont come back with out finding the guy."

Charlie sighed heavily "that's what I'm afraid of," she muttered and walked back to the room with Alex and her bottle.

Kyle waited until the door closed "what's the odds Both come back with busted knuckles?"

"No odds," Casey replied and stood up "you know Brax he won't come back unless he finds what he wants…gotta get to work," he added and walked out the front door.

"Yeah," Kyle sighed and stood up "just wish Charlie wasn't landed with the baby again," he said and walked his room to get ready for his own shift.

…..

Heath yawned and groaned as Brax led him into yet another bar "Brax mate, we've been out all night can we please have a break?"

"No," Brax said and continued to walk to the bar "the last two have seen her they just don't know her name, this is the last bar in the area…mate!" he called waving down the bar man

"What can I do for you boys?" he asked.

"Have you seen this woman around?" Brax asked sliding the photo of her across the bar.

The barman took it up and examined it "yeah," he said and handed it back to him "it's Erica, she's always in here."

Brax looked over at Heath "she's going by Erica now?" he asked "does she be in here much?"

The barman nodded "she was here yesterday with her brother, they come in every few days…what do you want with her?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Brax replied "just have a few things I'd like to return to her…would she be here tonight?" he asked.

The barman shook his head "nah mate, they wont be back here till Friday…I'll tell her you dropped by, do you wanna leave your number?" he asked.

Brax sighed it was only Tuesday "nah, we'll be back on Friday, don't tell her we were here it's a surprise," he said and walked on "come on Heath!" he called and slipped out the door.

Heath followed him "so it was Adam that hit Charlie," he said once he'd caught up to him.

Brax nodded and climbed into his car "do you wanna head home now or get a room for a few hours kip?"

"Home," Heath replied instantly "what happens now?" he asked as they pulled away.

"We come back on Friday and see Ricky," Brax said as if it were that simple.

Heath scoffed "come on Brax, even you're not that stupid-I'm not that stupid…she'll take off the second she sees you."

"Which is why we have three days to come up with a plan," Brax replied.

A few hours later they arrived home and let themselves in "Charlie?" Brax called looking into the kitchen.

"Going to bed, later," Heath muttered and walked by him.

Brax shook his head and watched him go, deciding it wasn't a bad idea he yawned and started to walk down to his room. Pulling out his phone to call Charlie and let her know he was home and see was she okay to take Alex for a while longer he pushed his door in and stopped in his tracks.

Alex was asleep in her cot and Charlie was asleep on his bed…she'll wake him if she needed anything. Closing the door over he walked to the other side of the bed and kicked his shoes off, lying back he yawned again and closed his eyes for a few hours of much needed sleep.

…..

A while later Charlie opened her eyes and went to sit up, looking down when something stopped her she saw an arm,. Looking behind her she saw Brax asleep wrapped around her, in her hazy state of sleep she yawed and rolled over onto his chest closing her eyes again.

"You okay?" he mumbled sleepily bringing his arm tighter around her.

"Mmh," she mumbled "still tired," she added.

"Then go back to sleep," he chuckled and rested the side of his face on her head.

"Did you find her?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Kinda…we'll talk later," he replied.

Charlie lifted her head "what do you mean kinda?"

Brax opened his eyes and looked at her "we found a place she goes to but she won't be there again until Friday."

Charlie nodded "so you're going back on Friday?"

Brax nodded "I need to see her."

"Are you planning on giving Alex back to her once you've talked to her?" Charlie asked slightly alarmed.

Brax looked over at his sleeping daughter and smiled when she moved in her sleep "no," he replied she's staying here with me."

"Oh thank god," Charlie sighed and dropped her head onto his chest "she doesn't deserve her."

Brax chuckled "I'd never let her have her back, I just need to talk to her about a few things."

Charlie nodded and lifted her head "you know I'm always here if you need me right?"

Brax smiled and slid his hand onto her cheek "I know you are, you've been amazing Charlie I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Charlie's breath hitched as he tugged her closer, she wanted to pull back but she so wanted to kiss him…she hadn't worked out why yet. She was brought back to present as his lips closed over hers, kissing him back for a few seconds she pulled back "I don't want you doing this because I helped out," she said seriously.

"I'm not," he said stroking her cheek "honestly," he added when she raised an eyebrow. "There's always been something there between us Charlie-from me anyway, I just didn't wanna read anything into it. I knew you hated me so I didn't wanna make a fool out of myself."

"I never hated you," she said quickly and moved closer to him "that was my way of hiding any feelings I had for you," she said and kissed him deeply.

Sliding his hands onto her waist he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, this was amazing! His stomach was doing flips, he never wanted to let her go again. Flipping them quickly he chuckled when she squealed and settled himself on her "so you have feelings for me?" he asked as he nipped at her neck.

Charlie giggled and slid her hand into is hair as his nips turned into trails of slow amazing kisses "uh-huh," she replied "it's about time I give into them," she said and pulled him to her kissing him again.

Both jumped when the door opened "did you track Charlie dow…" Heath trailed off wide eyed looking at the two of them on the bed "no! oh hell no!" he yelled and dragged her off the bed and out the door.

Brax sighed heavily and threw himself back, his brother really was an idiot.

…..

"Heath will you stop!" Charlie yelled as he marched her down the drive.

"No! I'm not letting him use you to get over whatever the hell is going on in his head this time!" he yelled and opened his car door.

"He's not using me for anything," Charlie said as he shoved her into the car "Heath you've got it all wrong," she added.

"No I haven't," he snapped and slammed the door, walking to the driver side he climbed in "he's pissed and stressed coz he couldn't find Ricky, hooking up with you is his way of taking his mind off it. He's done it a million times before, I'm not letting him do it to you," he said and pulled away.

Charlie was touched at how much he cared for her, he was always looking out for her since they became friends. Deciding to drop it she looked over at him "where we going?" she asked.

"Hungry, Angelo's," he muttered…he was gonna kill Brax when he saw him later.

Charlie looked down at her feet as they pulled in and chuckled "I've no shoes on," she giggled.

"Piggy back," Heath chuckled and climbed out, walking to her side he pulled the door open up you get oinky.

Charlie giggled as she climbed onto his back "what we doing after?" she asked as he carried her up the stairs.

"We'll see," he said and dropped her at a table "might get Rubes and have a few games with her at yours," he added and dropped in beside her "Case!" he called waving him down.

Charlie chuckled as both Casey and Kyle came rushing over "they knew you were gone."

"I wonder who told them," he chuckled.

"You're back," Kyle said and sat down across from him

"No, you don't say," Heath chuckled.

"Did you find her?" Casey asked "did Brax flip out? Did he convince her to come back?"

"Chill bro," Heath said holding up his hand "we tracked her down but haven't seen her yet and Brax is at home and she most definitely wont be coming back…get us my favourite pasta dish would ya?" he asked.

Casey shook his head and stood up "chicken salad for you Charlie?" he asked.

"Please Case, and a water," she replied.

Kyle titled his head "Charlie…where are your shoes?"

"This one," Heath said slapping Charlie on the back of the head "was kissing Brax so I dragged her out of the house."

"I'm not fourteen sneaking my boyfriend into my room Heath," she huffed and crossed her arms "I wanted to kiss him."

"Well don't want!" he snapped "he's no good for ya and he never will be, Brax is and always will be a player," he said and looked down at the table "you deserve better than that," he muttered.

"Okay," Kyle said slowly and stood up, he had received too much information "I'll check on your food," he added and walked off.

"You know if you weren't being so sweet I'd punch you," Charlie said without looking at him.

….

A while later Heath arrived home to get a shower before heading to Charlie's house, letting himself in he saw Brax and Alex on the sofa. Ignoring him he walked on to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Brax sighed and placed Alex in her seat standing up he walked to the kitchen and leaned on the wall "where's Charlie?" he asked "her shoes and keys are in my room," he added.

Heath slammed the fridge "you stay away from Charlie," he said as he walked by him.

"What's your problem mate!" Brax yelled after him.

"As long as you stay away from Charlie there is no problem," Heath replied and went to get her things.

Brax followed him "what's your problem with me seeing Charlie?" he asked.

Heath scoffed "seriously? You have to ask?"

Brax held out his hand as he went to walk by him "clearly I do, what problem have you got with me asking Charlie out?"

"It's not just asking her out though is it Brax?" he asked and slapped his hand away "you'll take her out use the Brax charm hook up with her and then she'll be just another on of your notches…I wont have that."

"She won't," Brax replied.

"Don't make me laugh!" Heath yelled and turned to face him "I heard you talking with all the boys when we came here-before I was friends with her, you said you'd bed her and it would be easy too! Well guess what Brax!" he hissed "it's not gonna happen at all, she's my best friend and I care about her I won't have you making a fool out of her!"

Brax scoffed "that was three years ago Heath, do you really think I remember what I said?"

"I don't care you still said it and I remember it…stay away from her," he added and walked to the front door "I mean it Brax you don't get another warning before I punch your lights out," he added and stormed outside

"This time is different Heath!" he called after him "I actually like her!" he added.

…

Over at Charlie's she walked out of her room to find Heath sitting on the stairs, she knew something was wrong with him. "Alright," she said and sat beside him "out with it."

"What? He muttered "you were in the shower."

Charlie scoffed "when have you ever let me have a shower in peace?"

Heath shrugged "now."

"Oi," she said nudging him "you know you can talk to me about anything…what's wrong?"

"Brax," he finally muttered and looked over at her "I don't want him making a fool out of your or using you."

Charlie nodded and slipped her arm around his "you know I love you right?" she asked.

Heath scoffed "don't go all mushy."

Charlie giggled "I do, you've been there for me when I needed you and you're always looking out for me."

"Fine," he sighed and squeezed her hand "I love you too…don't ever tell anyone I said that."

Charlie giggled and rested her head on his shoulder "I like your brother, if we ever get a first date I will not-not be sleeping with him, so if you're worried about him just getting what he wants, don't be, I can handle myself."

Heath sighed heavily she wanted to go out with Brax, who was he to stop her? "you're an idiot when you drink vodka," he said and looked over at her "just promise me if he does start messing you about you come straight to me?" he asked.

Charlie nodded you'll be the first to know" she said and stood up "I know I kissed him today but I'm not making any dates or moves until this whole Ricky business is over and done with…there's beers in the fridge, I'll be down in a minute," she said and walked back to her room.

"You got anything on under that towel?" Heath chuckled.

Charlie laughed and stuck her head back out the door "there's the Heath I know and love and no…but you'll never be seeing it, we've discussed this Heath you're not one of the girls."

Heath chucked and stood up "worth a try," he said and went downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen he pulled out two beers, turning around he shook his head when Brax stood at the door "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Brax held up Charlie's purse "you forgot this when you got her other things, didn't know if she'd need it or not," he said and placed it on the counter.

Charlie walked in looking at her phone "you want pizza?" she asked "Casey and Kyle are coming over after work," she said and looked up "oh hey," she said when she spotted Brax.

"Hey," he replied "Heath forgot your purse," he said nodding to it.

Charlie nodded "thanks…where's Alex?" she asked.

"She's asleep in the car…what are you all up to for the night?" he asked.

"Getting pizza and watching a movie, Rubes should be home soon," she added awkwardly and looked at Heath.

Heath rolled his eyes "got room for one more if you're interested…well two more," he added.

Charlie smiled and looked over at him "you're more than welcome, you can put Alex in my room."

Brax nodded and looked over at Heath "you don't have a problem with me being here?" he asked.

Heath held out a beer "wouldn't have asked you if I did," he said and walked into the living room.

Charlie chuckled "don't mind him, he's just worried about the whole me and you thing."

Brax chuckled "I already told him he doesn't have to be," he said and walked to her "and I'm telling you the same thing…I'm not out to use you Charlie, I wanna take you out sometime."

Charlie smiled and kissed him on the cheek "go get Alex in," she said and walked into the living room.

**A/N sorry for the lack of update been very very busy, hope you all enjoyed this instalment. Sorry if there are any mistakes my laptop decided to die so I,m doing this on my phone.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Friday morning, last night Charlie and Heath had gone for dinner and had run into Hayley and Noah which had turned into staying at Angelo's way after close. Afterwards they stumbled back to Heaths and continued the party there…that was a bad idea.

Opening her eyes Charlie rolled over and groaned, wiping her eyes she sat up and looked to the floor. Chuckling at Heath's sleeping form she pulled back the covers and grabbed his hoodie off a chair, yawning she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the pot. Groaning she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, why did she let Heath drag her into these situations….not that she needed much persuasion.

Brax walked into the kitchen and chuckled "was it worth it?" he asked as he grabbed a few things off the table.

Charlie opened her eyes and turned to face him "it was at the time, my head is banging," she groaned.

Brax chuckled again and shoved stuff into a bag "will you be able to mind Alex or will I ask Kyle?"

Charlie watched him shove things into the bag "you're still going to find Ricky?" she asked.

Brax nodded "and judging by the noise of you two last night I'm going alone."

"He's still going with you," she said quickly "you can't go up there on your own anything could happen."

Brax smirked and walked to her "worried about me?" he asked sliding his hands onto her hips.

"No," she said and leaned back against the counter "I just don't wanna listen to Heath whine about missing out on free food."

Brax chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before stepping back "I better go wake him then," he said and walked off "by the way!" he called back "you smell like drink feel free to use the shower in my room!"

Charlie cringed she vaguely remembered her hair landing in a drink before Hayley jumped up and knocked it all over her. Groaning she poured herself some coffee and hurried towards his room "so attractive Charlie," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

About twenty minutes later she emerged from Brax's room wearing his clothes and holding a wide awake Alex. She chuckled when she spotted Heath slumped over at the table "glad someone is suffering with me," she said and sat beside him.

Heath grunted and downed his coffee "you're a bad influence Buckton," he said and stood up "now I gotta go get ready before Brax starts yelling again."

"Me!" she shrieked "we were all ready to go home until you begged us to stay back."

Heath chuckled "learn to say no then!" he called before closing his bedroom door.

Charlie looked down at Alex and chuckled "your uncle thinks he's so funny." She looked up when Brax walked back into the room "all set?" she asked.

Brax nodded and looked around "think so."

"When will you be back?" she asked curiously.

"Later tonight hopefully, it'll probably late so you can take my bed when you put her down if you want."

Charlie nodded and stood up "just be careful," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said pulling her back "thanks for this," he said nodding to Alex.

Charlie smiled quickly "you just go do what you have to do, we'll be fine…I'm gonna go dress her," she said and walked off.

…..

A few hours later Brax and Heath pulled into the spaces beside the bar, Heath looked down the street "oi," he nodded "down there, isn't that the truck Adam used to drive?"

Brax looked down at the dark truck and gripped the wheel "yeah…he must be here," he muttered and gripped the wheel tighter as he imagined what he was going to do to him.

Heath looked around a few times "don't see Ricky's jeep, do you think she came with him?"

Brax turned off the engine and pulled off his belt "only one way to find out, come on," he said and climbed out.

Heath jumped out and ran to catch up with him "I know what you're thinking Brax and I'm asking you please don't start flipping tables when you spot them. I know you're pissed at what Adam done to Charlie and so am I but you know she'll never talk to you if you go in guns blazing."

Brax stopped and turned back to him "I'm gonna go in there and talk to Ricky if he gets in my face I'll deal with him…he's not getting away with hitting Charlie either, we'll deal with one thing at a time," he added and pushed the door in.

Stepping inside the looked around and didn't spot them "ah, you came back then?" the barman asked as he wiped down the bar.

"Yeah," Brax said and walked to the bar "are they here yet?" he asked.

"Haven't seen Erica but Adam is in the bathroom…drink?" he asked.

Brax nodded "two beers," he said and sat down on a stool.

"Brax what are you doing?" Heath asked sitting beside him "bathroom is the best place to do what we're here to do."

Brax held up his hand as Heath started again "we need to see Ricky first."

"He'll see us here," Heath pointed out.

Brax stood up and threw money down as the barman slid two bottles over "that's why were going over there…thanks mate," he said and nudged Heath over to the corner.

Heath sat down and looked around "do you think he's doing business outta here?"

"I don't think he'd be that stupid, it's too open and the guy behind the bar doesn't look like he would keep quiet," Brax replied.

Heath nodded and continued to look around "do you think we'll be here all day?"

"Heath will you just shu…" he trailed off as the door open and in sauntered Ricky with some guy who had his arm wrapped around her.

"Brax," Heath warned as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Back in the bay Charlie and Alex were having a great day, returning from the mall Charlie let them into Brax's house lugging bags behind her. "Now sweetie," she said and placed Alex's seat on the floor "I think we'll have tea then take a nap," she said and walked to the kettle she couldn't believe it was already after six. "I hope daddy doesn't get too mad at all the stuff we got today," she giggled and walked to the bags.<p>

Looking inside one she smiled "I cannot wait to see you in this dress, you're gonna look so cute," she chuckled and picked up the bags "we better put them away before I have us trying them on again," she added and walked to Brax's room. Placing them at the end of the bed she walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa "at least we had fun," she said and picked up Alex "I wonder has daddy found mummy yet," she added and stood up.

Fishing her phone out of her back pocket she sighed at the blank screen, she looked down when Alex gurgled "no news is good news right?" she asked and poured her tea before going back to the sofa.

A while later she looked down to see Alex asleep on her chest, yawning she gently stood up and walked down to Brax's room, this nap was well deserved. Settling her in her cot she sighed again and dropped onto the bed "if there's no call or message by the time I wake up I'm calling them," she said and lay back.

She had only closed her eyes when her phone rang, jumping up she grabbed it and sighed when it wasn't one of them "Rubes?" she greeted.

"So you're alive then?" Ruby snapped.

"What?" Charlie frowned.

"Mum you said you were just going for dinner with Heath and you never came home! You were supposed to take me to the dentist this morning!" she hissed.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I forgot all about the dentist, Brax had asked me to…"

"Mind Alex, because that's all you give a damn about these days-Alex, remember you have a real daughter mum! I'm starting to think you couldn't care less about me!" she hissed and hung up.

"Ruby?" she asked, pulling the phone away she shook her head was she spending too much time focusing on Alex? Dialling Ruby's number she groaned as it went to mail "look Rubes I'm sorry okay, I know I've been wrapped up in Alex but I need to know Brax can handle everything and that she'll be okay…you're the most important thing in my life and I love you with all my heart. I'll make it up to-promise," she said and hung up.

Groaning again she threw herself back onto the bed and closed her eyes "come on Brax," she muttered and snuggled into the pillow.

…

Brax watched Ricky and this guy get a drink and walk to where Adam was seated, once they settled in he turned to Heath "let me do the talking," he said and started to walk over.

Heath sighed and followed him "please god, don't let him kill anybody today I really haven't the head," he muttered as he followed him.

Brax sat beside Ricky "well, this looks cozy," he said and locked eyes with her.

Ricky's eyes went wide she choked on her drink causing her to spit some out "B-Brax," she stuttered.

"That's me," he replied "we need to talk-now," he added and stood up.

"Babe?" the guy frowned and looked at Brax "do you know him?"

Heath scoffed "clearly idiot she just said his name."

Brax looked over at the guy "so," he drawled "this is the guy you left our daughter on my step for?"

"I did not leave our daughter on your step for anyone!" Ricky yelled "I left her because I couldn't cope and you were nowhere to be found!"

"Well you didn't look hard enough did you!" Brax yelled angrily "I was at home where I've been since you took off neglecting to tell me you were pregnant!"

"You said you never wanted kids I did the right thing!" she yelled back.

Brax scoffed "you still should have told me, I have every right to know I'm a dad!"

Adam stood up "take your lovers tiff outside, you're causing a scene."

"Stay out of it you," Brax snarled.

Adam chuckled "remember who you're talking to Braxton."

Brax laughed "a guy who hit's a defenceless woman?"

It was Ricky's turn to scoff "Charlie deserved it, she got up in my face."

Brax leaned over the table so he was close to her "if I was the kinda guy your brother was you'd be on the floor by now. Here's what's gonna happen," he said and stood up straight "I'm gonna be back here with papers saying you sign away all your rights to Alex, she doesn't need a mum like you."

Ricky stood up "you can't do that!" she yelled "what if I change my mind down the road when I'm more stable?"

Brax laughed "she's not some doll you can play with whenever you feel like it! You look stable enough to me, You'll never try contact me her or anyone else in my family. She's mine I'll look after her and give her everything she needs. I hope you wake up one day and hate yourself for leaving such a beautiful little girl," he snarled and turned around.

"Give my regards to Charlie," Adam chuckled.

Brax turned quickly and punched him across the table "that was for Charlie, if you ever so much as think about her again I'll kill you!"

"Oh my god!" Ricky laughed "you're in love with her-I knew you had a thing for her but you're actually in love with her," she laughed again "enjoy your downgrade Brax."

"Nah," he said and looked at her "she's an upgrade and hell of a better mother than you, don't ever show your face in the bay again," he said and walked off.

Adam got back up and went to run after Brax "don't think so mate," Heath said and punched him again "that was also for Charlie," he said and kicked him "and that was just because I wanted to," he added and ran after Brax.

* * *

><p>A while later Brax let them into the house "I'm gonna head back to bed," Heath yawned and walked by him.<p>

"Yeah night mate and thanks for today," Brax said and walked to the kitchen. Dropping into a seat he rested his head on his hands is what Ricky said true? Is that obvious he was in love with Charlie? Was he even in love with her?

In the room Charlie sat up as her phone vibrated, squinting in the dark she saw it was after ten. Rolling out of the bed she walked to the door and pulled it open she was dying for a drink of water. Walking to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway at figure at the table in the dark "hey," she said softly as not to startle him.

Brax sighed heavily and looked up "hey," he said and stood up.

"Did you find her?" she asked.

Brax nodded and walked to her "I did," he said and slid his hands onto her hips "Alex okay?"

"She was great, she had her last bottle about nine…something happen?" she asked.

Brax leaned in and kissed her after a minute he pulled back "I saw her we talked that's it," he said and walked to the kettle "you want tea or anything?"

"No thanks," she replied and walked up behind him "what happened that you're not saying?"

Brax sighed and dropped his head "I need to take a step back from you."

Charlie took a step back confused "what do you mean you need to take a step back from me?"

Brax turned to face her "Ricky said she thinks I'm in love with you and I started to think about it and freaked myself out."

Charlie laughed then stopped when she realised he was being serious "you're in love with me?"

"No…I don't know," he said and moved away from her "she has my head all messed up I need some space and I need you to stay away from Alex too, she needs to get used to just me and her."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes welled with tears "you can't do that, you can't take her away from me."

Brax looked over and smiled sadly "she my daughter Charlie not yours, I will always be grateful for what you've done for me and her but I need to get my head together and figure out what happens next." Walking to her he slid his hand onto her cheek "I know we haven't even gone out yet and you probably think I'm crazy but I can't help the way I feel and right now the feelings I have for you a scaring me…I'm sorry," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Charlie pulled back "you cant say all that then kiss me it doesn't work like that Brax! Either you want me or you don't!" when he didn't reply she scoffed "what did I expect from you anyway…I'll get outta your hair," she said and walked to his room to gather her stuff. Leaning over the cot she sniffed and kissed Alex on the head "bye bye baby, please don't ever think I left you by choice…I love you," she whimpered and walked out of the room.

Getting to the kitchen she wiped her face "do me a favour," she said getting his attention "don't tell Heath anything about this, let me spin my own story or he'll be gunning for you," she said and walked towards the door.

Brax sighed and walked after her "Charlie I'm so sorry, please don't hate me for this."

Before Charlie could reply her phone rang "Jack?" she greeted "what?" she yelled wide eyed, glancing at Brax she took off out the door without a word. "Is he still alive?" she asked as she screeched away "Jack is he still alive!" she yelled as he babbled "I'm on my way," she said and threw the phone down "and today started off so well," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital she ran inside and to the desk, finding out where Peter was she took off and rounded the corner. Spotting Jack pace she skidded to a stop "what happened?"<p>

Jack pulled her to him and hugged her tight "he was on a raid and a bullet hit him in the head."

Charlie gasped "is he..." she bit on her lip and looked up at him "is he dead?" she whimpered.

Jack sighed heavily "I'm still waiting, he's still in surgery."

Charlie pulled away and dropped into a nearby seat "did they catch who shot him?" looking at Jack's face she shook her head "please tell me they caught him."

Jack sighed again and threw his head back "it was his partner, it was an accident."

"Josh?" she yelled and jumped up "Josh shot my brother in the head?" she cried.

"Charlie calm down," Jack said and stood up "he ran out of the cabin and so did a suspect, Pete dived on him as Josh let off a shot…it was an accident."

Charlie scrubbed her hands over her face "have you called anyone else?" she asked and sat back down.

"No," he said and sat back beside her "there's no point until we know what's happening they'll only be sitting here waiting."

Charlie nodded "dad?" she asked.

Jack nodded "I left a message for him at his station, he should be on his way."

Charlie nodded again and threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes she could barely stand her dad the best of times "please be okay Pete, please be okay," she whispered.

Jack sat back and slid his hand into hers, squeezing it she sighed-nothing else mattered right now.

….

The next morning Heath dragged himself out to the kitchen and dropped down beside Brax who was feeding Alex "did Charlie sleep over?" he asked looking towards the bedroom "fancy some of her pancakes."

"Uh no," he said and shifted "she got a call and ran outta here not long after we got home-probably work," he added when Heath frowned.

Heath stood up and went to get his phone I'll call her," he said and punched in her number "hey," he said when she answered.

"Hey," she sniffed.

Heath frowned "Charlie what's wrong?" he asked "you sound like you're crying."

Brax closed his eyes and hung his head he felt so guilty, he'd thought about her all night.

"I'm at the hospital," she sniffed "Pete was shot last night."

Heath's eyes went wide "what!" he yelled startling Brax "is he okay? What happened?"

"No," she whimpered "he was in surgery all night…it's bad Heath, he's in a coma they're saying he might never wake up!" she sobbed.

Heath closed his eyes and sighed heavily "I'm on my way, I'll be there real soon," he said and hung up.

"Oi!" Brax called as he ran off "what happened?"

"Pete got shot last night, he's in a coma, Charlie said it's not looking good," Heath said as he ran around getting ready.

Brax hung his head again he wanted to go see her but after last night how could he? He looked up as Heath ran out the door "tell her I'm here if she needs me!" he called after him.

Heath arrived at the hospital and ran to find Charlie, finding her sitting alone he walked to her and sat beside her. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into him "how is he?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily and snuggled deeper into him "he's in a room now hooked up to a load of machines and tubes, they're saying they won't know the full extent of the damage until the swelling in the brain goes down."

"He was shot in the head?" Heath asked "I'm so sorry Charlie," he said and pulled her closer "I'm here for you whatever you need-Brax too."

"Brax?" Charlie said and looked up at him with everything that had happened with Peter she hadn't even thought about what happened with him.

Heath nodded "he said so on my way out…did you want me to bring him?"

"No," she replied "he was gone all day yesterday let him spend time with Alex."

"He wouldn't mind," Heath said "I'm sure Kyle or Case wouldn't mind taking her…I can call him," he offered.

"That's okay," she said and stood up "my dad is on the way so I'll have to fill him in when he gets here."

Heath nodded he knew she was keeping something from him but now wasn't the time to call her on it "I'll grab us some coffee then," he said and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Three days had now past and still no sign of Peter waking up, Charlie had been by his bedside ever since Heath was here. She'd refused to leave no matter how hard anyone tried, she'd argued with her dad-like she'd expected, she just wanted to be left alone "come on Pete," she said and took his hand "you need to wake up," she sniffed "I need you, you can't leave me...I need back up from dad too," she added with a slight laugh.<p>

Outside the door Brax stood watching her through the window like he had since Heath came home and told him what state she was in. Sighing he pushed the door in and took a step into the room, closing the door he leaned against it and watched her again-she hadn't even noticed him come in.

Walking over to her he placed his hand on her shoulder, he smiled weakly when she looked up "mind if I sit?" he asked.

Charlie looked back to Peter and nodded, once he sat down she sighed as he leaned over and took her hand "you don't have to be here," she said quietly.

"Whatever I said the other night doesn't matter right now, I still care about you and I wanna be here for you," he said squeezing her hand.

"What will I do if he doesn't wake up?" she whimpered.

Brax leaned over and pulled her into a hug "I don't know Charlie but I do know you can't think like that all you can do now is pray and have faith. He's a tough guy he wouldn't give up without a fight."

Charlie sighed again and leaned into him "he can't leave me," she mumbled "he just can't."

Brax rested his cheek on her head and pulled her a little closer "have the doctors given you any update?"

"This morning," she replied "he said the swelling is gone down a little but not enough to do a scan."

Brax nodded against her "that's a bit of good news so."

Charlie nodded half heartedly "where's Alex?" she asked.

"Heath wanted to take her to the beach while I'm here…you can come over and see her later if you want," he offered.

Charlie tilted her head to look up at him "don't say that because you feel sorry for me," she said a little angry.

"I don't feel sorry for you," he replied instantly "she misses you-I can tell, it was wrong of me to ask you to stay away from her."

Charlie pulled away and stood up quickly "I can't deal with this right now Brax," she said and walked to the window "my head is so messed up I don't even know what day it is."

Brax stood up and walked up behind her "you're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying anything," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "please come to me if you need me," he said and walked to the door "I'm here no matter what," he added and slipped out leaving her alone.

Charlie sighed and looked over at Peter "and I thought you were the one that messes with peoples heads."

…

Later that evening Ruby Tony and Jack had left for the evening after another failed attempt to get Charlie to leave the room. Blowing out a breath she stood up and walked to the bag Ruby had brought for her "suppose I should really wash myself," she giggled and walked to the attached bathroom.

After her shower she slipped into fresh clothes and made her way back to the room, leaning over the bed she moved some hair out of his face and smiled "I always hated when you let your hair grow out." looking down to take his hand she frowned-his hand wasn't there when she went into the bathroom. Feeling his forehead crease under her fingers she pulled her hand away "Pete?" she said softly as his eyes fluttered under the lids.

Sliding her hand into his she moved closer to him "Pete, it's me-Charlie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Her heart started to race as she felt the faintest squeeze "can you do it again?" she asked.

When he did it again a little stronger she sniffed and kissed him on the head "come on you can do it…I'm here," she whimpered. When he squeezed her hand again she laughed happily "I'll be right back," she said and ran to the door for a doctor.

Half an hour later a doctor and two nurses came out of his room "so?" she asked when he walked up to her.

"He's awake," the doctor said "I must say I'm a little baffled," he chuckled "the swelling on his brain hasn't completely gone down yet, he's a little dazed and confused but that is normal in every brain injury."

Charlie nodded "what does that mean with the swelling?" she asked "will it have any permanent damage?" she asked worried.

"He seems fine and we'll do another few tests so I wouldn't worry about that just yet…you can go in and see him," the doctor replied.

Charlie nodded "thank you," she said and walked to the room. Leaning on the door she watched him sitting up looking like he was trying to remember something "sleeping beauty has finally woken," she said pulling him from his thoughts.

A smirk slid across his face, looking over at her he stared at her for a minute "Ruby right?" he asked.

Charlie's face fell, but before she could reply he started to laugh "that wasn't funny," she chuckled and walked to the bed.

"You laughed," Peter replied "doc says I was out for almost four days."

Charlie nodded and sat on the bed "do you remember what happened?"

Peter nodded "bust gone bad…please tell me you didn't call dad?"

Charlie bit on her lip "um I didn't…Jack did," she chuckled.

Peter groaned and put his hands over his face "he'll never leave me alone," he grumbled.

Charlie stood up again, leaning over she hugged him "we had to call him…they weren't sure you'd make it," she said and pulled back "I better go let them all know you're awake," she said and walked to the door "don't go anywhere!" she called on her way out.

"Very funny Charlz!" he called after her.

…..

Later that night everyone had been kicked out of Peter's room and for once Charlie didn't protest, he was awake he was fine he was going to stay fine. Walking along the beach trying to clear her head she dropped into the sand and lay back, looking up at the sky she studied the stars. She smiled when one twinkled "knew you were there mum," she said and closed her eyes.

A while later Brax had locked up Angelo's and was walking home on the beach, spotting a figure he walked closer hoping it wasn't Heath wasted. Frowning when it was Charlie he walked over to her, leaning down beside her he began to panic a little, whatever way she was lying it looked like she'd fallen or just dropped. "Charlie?" he said cautiously and nudged her "Charlie?" he called again and shook her "Charlie!" he yelled more than panicked now.

"What?" she asked jumping up startled.

Brax sighed in relief "I called you three times I thought something was wrong," he said and dropped down fully beside her.

Charlie yawned and took in her surroundings "sorry," she mumbled "I came for a walk to clear my head and obviously fell asleep."

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "don't know," she yawned "probably the day I left yours."

Brax sighed and stood up "I'm taking you home now," he said and pulled her to her feet leaving no room for argument.

Charlie didn't argue she just let him lead her along the beach "did you hear Pete was awake?" she asked.

"I did," he nodded and slid his hand around her waist as she shivered "Heath called me, I was gonna call you tomorrow."

Charlie nodded and stopped walking, tuning to face him she looked up at him "I'm sorry about earlier I was just so tired and worried about Pete I didn't know what I was doing."

Brax smiled quickly and slid his hand onto her cheek "I'm the one that should be sorry, I wasn't thinking I shouldn't have said anything….I miss you," he added and tugged her closer. "I know you've a lot going on and it's all my fault we're not in a good place," he said and took a step closer to her "but do you think you could forgive me and let me take you out on a real date? I was an idiot to say anything at all, Ricky just messed with my head and I did what I do best and pushed you away."

Charlie chuckled "how can you miss me?" she asked "we weren't even anything yet."

Brax shrugged and chuckled too "I told you the feelings I had for you were scarring me, I find myself thinking about you a lot."

Charlie smiled widely and looked up at him "oh yeah?" she smirked taking a step closer to him and "what am I doing in these thoughts?" she asked sliding her hands up his chest.

Brax looked down on her he wasn't expecting this "trust me I'd be arrested if you knew."

Charlie bit on her lip and stood up on her toes "shame," she said into his ear "coulda made some of them come true."

Brax gripped her tighter as she went to pull away "I know you don't think you're going anywhere after putting more thoughts into my head."

Charlie giggled and pressed her body into his "you better get me moving then," she said and kissed him.

Brax tangled his hand in her hair as the kiss heated up fast "Charlie," he groaned and moved onto her neck "I want you so bad right now," he growled digging his fingers into her hips.

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "Angelo's?" she asked and winked before walking off.

Brax watched her got for a minute he couldn't really believe this was happening, copping what was actually happening he took off after her. Getting to the doors of Angelo's he frowned, he'd locked that when he left.

Walking up to Angelo's he found her sitting on a table swinging her feet "how'd you get in here?"

Charlie dangled a key off her finger "I now hold Heath's keys to this place," she said and threw them on the floor with her shoes.

Brax nodded "he's an idiot-makes sense," he said and walked to her "you sure you wanna do this?" he asked as he stepped in between her legs.

Charlie nodded and wrapped her legs around his pulling him closer "the two of us, that's all that matters now," she said and kissed him deeply.

**A/N so so sorry for the delay, I'm such a bad writer, plus i'm having troble with my internet connection anyway hope you all enjoyed this update and I'll look forward to some reviews see you soon…hopefully ****J**


End file.
